


Revenge

by SoxGirlSarah



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6181828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoxGirlSarah/pseuds/SoxGirlSarah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt found on Pinterest: Bland Marvel Headcannon: Once Clint shaved Tony's beard off in his sleep. The next morning, when he walked into the kitchen, Steve fainted, and Natasha burst out laughing. The morning after that, Clint's hair was red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

"Oh c'mon Stark, we just started!"  
"We just started playing!"  
Tony put his hands up in defeat, "Unlike the rest of you poor saps, I have a hot lady waiting upstairs for me."  
"A hot lady?"  
Turning around he smirked at the woman with black and purple hair, "Pepper, I was talking about Pepper."  
Rolling her eyes she flipped him off, "I know who you were talking about, just didn't realize you referred to her as a hot lady. I would've thought Pepper would've been more appropriate."  
He put his hand over his mouth and dramatically gasped, "So sorry to upset your delicate female nature."  
"Fuck you Tony, leave the girl alone and go upstairs to your hot lady." Natasha said with an eye roll, making sure to put the last part into air quotes. "We didn't want you here with us anyway."  
With a hand over his heart he faked wiping a tear from his eye, "Oh Nat, you have no idea how deeply you've cut through my heart." Laughing he turned and left the group in the living room. Making his way upstairs he smirked as he entered the bedroom to find Pepper waiting for him, "Sorry, had to put a couple of people in their place down there."  
Pepper shook her head, "I don't know why in the hell they put up with you."  
"Me either." He responded with a grin.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Celeste?" Clint asked as he watched the petite woman hammer back another shot, "That's what? Your fourth or fifth shot in the last hour?"  
Raising a manicured brow she raised her blue eyes to him, "Why Clint Barton, are you worried about my sensibilities? Do you not think I can hold my own liquor?"  
Chuckling he shook his head, "No ma'am I'm most definitely not doing that. Just saying maybe you should slow down a little." Natasha snorted, "I'm tapping out, I'm helping Banner with something in the morning."  
Clint and Celeste broke out in laughter, "Riiiiiight…" The raven haired girl said with a snort, "Helping him with something."  
"Are you sure you're not gonna give him…a hand?" Clint responded, blue eyes squinting as he held his stomach in laughter.  
"Fuck off Barton." She responded, her eyes watching the two of them. Smirking she stood, standing in front of them, "Have a good night." 

With Natasha gone that left Clint, Celeste, Steve, and Thor sitting around Tony's living room, alcohol and snacks laid out on the table. Clearing her throat Celeste poured another shot, "Anyone else? Or am I the only one drinking?" Looking at Clint she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the drum sticks that he was twirling between his fingers, "Barton?"  
"Celeste…"  
"Clint…I don't think I need to slow down, I think you need to speed up." Pouring the liquor in his shot glass she handed it to him and then looked at the two remaining Avengers, "Fellas?"  
"I'm good." Steve said, "You two have fun, I'm gonna head home."  
"Thor?"  
He shook his head, "I should be getting back to Jane."  
She shrugged, "Well, I guess it's just us then." Clinking their glasses together she smiled, "Cheers!"  
Dumping the liquid into his mouth he felt it burn the back of his throat, "Jesus Cel!"  
Giggling she nudged him, "Lightweight."  
"Says the woman who's already half in the bag."  
Pouting she sniffled, "I am not!"  
"Try to stand up."  
"I don't want to. Why don't you just keep drinking?"

And keep drinking he did, both of them did as a matter of fact. With the sun coming up Celeste put her finger to her lips as she and Clint found themselves outside of Tony's bedroom, "Jesus Christ Barton, I'm pretty sure you could wake the dead!"  
"You realize…" He started laughing, "That you're whispering isn't exactly whispering right?"  
"Whatever. You've got the clippers yeah?"  
He held them up, hitting the power on he watched her giggle, his heart racing, "Operation shave Tony engaged." 

It was nearly noon when Tony came down the stairs and into the kitchen to get himself coffee. Running a hand through his hair he yawned and scratched his stomach, "Morning." Opening his eyes, he watched Steve's body crumple to the floor, "What'd I say?" It was then that he heard Natasha start laughing, "What? What in the hell is going on?"  
Her body was bent over, hands on her thighs as she continued to laugh so hard she couldn't breathe, "Go-" She giggled again, "Look-" Taking a deep breath she was able to look at him, but only momentarily before he body began to shake with laughter, "In the mirror."  
Rushing through the kitchen door he nearly toppled Pepper over, "Move!"  
"Tony?" She said confused, "What in the hell…"  
"That's why I need you to move!" Racing past his girlfriend he made it to the bathroom, ripping the door open he let out a screech that rivaled any woman in the world, "WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY BEARD?!"

Celeste and Clint couldn't contain their laughter from the top of the stairs as they heard Tony screaming from the bathroom, giving each other a high five they made their way down the stairs, Celeste trying and failing miserably to keep from laughing, "What happened Stark?"  
"YOU!" He said, finger pointed right at the petite woman, "YOU DID THIS!"  
Raising her hands she couldn't help but smile, "I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty it was NOT in fact me that did that to you. However, I'd love to high five the person that did."  
Tony growled as he inched closer to her, "There's no one else here that would even DARE do this to me! Do you have any idea how much this face is worth?"  
"Uh Mr. Stark?"  
"Not now Jarvis."  
"But I think I have an answer for you in regards to who shaved your beard off."  
Tony stopped, "Go on."  
"Ms. Foley isn't lying. She didn't didn't do anything to you."  
"Jarvis!" Celeste said sternly, "Don't be a buzzkill!"  
"I'm not sure what a buzzkill is, so therefore I can't be one."  
Celeste rolled her eyes, "Tattletale."  
"Be quiet!" Tony said, "Go on Jarvis, tell me who did this to me."  
Clint looked at Celeste and then at Tony, slowly trying to sneak away, only to feel a hand grip his wrist to stop him. Looking up he saw Tony glaring at him, "I need coffee."  
"No, you need to stay right where you are." Clearing his throat he spoke, "Go ahead Jarvis."  
"I believe Mr. Stark that the person you're looking for is in fact Mr. Barton."  
Natasha couldn't help but laugh harder, "Clint?!"  
"What?! Celeste made me do it!"  
She gasped, her blue eyes wide, "Barton!"  
"What?! You think I want to deal with Tony's wrath alone?"  
"Oh but Barton, you will deal with it by yourself." Letting go of Clint's wrist he turned and headed back upstairs, "I want you all gone before I come back down." 

"I can't believe you ratted me out!" Celeste said as she sat across from Clint's, "You're a horrible partner in crime."  
He just chuckled, "Well, it was your idea."  
She snorted, "Still! Being a narc was not something I thought you were."  
"What can I say?" He asked as he popped a fry into his mouth, "Tony's a scary man when he's pissed."  
"But did you see how funny he looks with no beard?" She giggled hysterically, "That alone is worth dealing with his retribution."  
"No." Clint said with a smirk and a chuckle, "Hearing him scream like a girl was worth it."

"You're sure about this?"  
Natasha nodded as she pointed to the plot of land on a map, "Fury helped him set it up after New York."  
"You're sure he's going to be alone?"  
"That I can't tell you. With how close he and Celeste have become there's a chance she may be there too."  
Steve rolled his eyes, "I don't like that the two of them are so close."  
Natasha looked up at him, "Have you seen the two of them together?" She sighed, "She brings out something in him and he brings something out in her. He helps her to control her powers. So if they want to get close, let them get close."  
"Excuse me? Do you remember me? Yeah, the one who wound up getting a shave last night against my will? Yeah, let's focus on me." He cleared his throat, "Thor, you good with dropping me in the field somewhere close?"  
"I'm not getting involved in your childish revenge Stark."  
Tony rolled his eyes, "Of course you're not." He looked at Natasha, "Fury likes you, he'll let you borrow the plane right?"  
Natasha just sighed, "Fine. I'll get you in and out, but when he finds out what happened you better not tell him I was involved."  
"Deal. We leave within the hour."

"Alright, focus on my voice." Clint said as he and Celeste stood in the middle of his barn, "Breathe. When you're ready you need to pull back on the bow and release."  
Taking a deep breath she pulled back on the bow, opening her eyes she focused all her energy on the middle of the target, feeling comfortable she released the arrow, watching as it hit the intended target, "I did it!"  
Clint smiled as he watched her blue eyes light up, "Great job, do it again."  
Yawning she grabbed another arrow, bringing it up she pulled back. Trying to focus she closed her eyes only yawn again, "I'm done."  
"Alright." He said with a chuckle as he put took the bow from her hands, "Let's head inside." Turning on his heel he took a step towards the barn door only to feel her fingers slip between his. Trying to hide his smirk the two walked hand in hand towards the house, once inside he released her fingers, "You did great today."  
She blushed, "Thanks, you're a good teacher."  
Chuckling he ran his hand through his thick locks, "Now you just have to put that much focus into controlling your powers and you'll be all set."  
With a nod she felt her heart fall, "I'm gonna take a bath and then head to bed. Night Clint." Turning on her heel she made her way up the stairs to the guest bathroom, stripping, she turned the taps on, making the water as hot as she could stand it and then stepped inside.

Clint was exhaled as he heard the water begin to run, he knew that his feelings for her would get him into trouble and yet, he couldn't help but want to act on them. The want only getting worse with her staying with him. He tried to tell himself that he was only doing it to keep her from Tony's retribution, but he knew it was a lie. He wanted her here with him, and not just for the night. Walking to the living room he collapsed on the couch, kicking his shoes off he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

Tony grinned as he made his way through the window, standing still he waited to hear for anything that would tell him that anyone was awake. Finally satisfied, he made his way through the house, going upstairs he followed Natasha's instructions to find Clint's bedroom. Opening the door he was surprised to find Celeste in the bed. Chuckling he rolled his eyes, "Just friends, that's funny." He whispered as he quietly closed the door. Going back downstairs he smiled as he found Clint in the living room, snores coming from between his lips, "Jesus Barton, you sound like a freight train!" Quietly sneaking in he pulled the dye out of his bag he mixed it, begging to apply it to Clint's hair he smiled to himself, "Shave my beard will you?" He snarled under his breath as he waited for the dye to set. Grabbing a bowl from the kitchen he filled it with water, finding a bucket he placed it next to the coffee table and moved Clint's body from the couch, "Hate to have to do this to you buddy." Using a cup he began to rinse out the dye, watching as the water in the bucket grew redder and redder. Hearing Natasha in the com asking if he was done he smirked, "Yup, heading out now." 

Clint groaned as he woke up, every muscle in his body stiff and aching. Still believing that he was on the couch he yelled out as he found himself on the floor, "What the hell?" Opening his eyes he saw the coffee table, "Did I drink last night?"  
"No."  
Sitting up he saw Celeste smirking at him, "What?"  
"Nothing. Did you enjoy your night on the coffee table?"  
He looked at her confused, "But I wasn't, I fell asleep on the couch."  
"Could've fooled me. C'mon, get dressed, we've gotta head to HQ." Turning on her heel Celeste couldn't help but giggle the second she got away from Clint. Pulling her phone out of her pocket she opened it, the picture of him passed out on the coffee table, hair fire engine red, was now her wallpaper, "Let's go Barton!" 

Tony couldn't help but smirk as he watched Clint get out of the car, walking to the door he opened it, "Morning Barton!"  
"This is not funny Tony."  
"I don't know what you're talking about!" Tony fiend innocence.  
Pointing to his hair he glared at the man known as Iron Man, "This." Hearing Celeste giggling behind him he turned and stared at her, "You have a hand in this too?"  
"What?! No!" She looked up at Tony and gave him a thumbs up.  
Chuckling, Stark stepped aside, "C'mon in Barton. I like the new hair color."  
"Fuck off." He responded as he stomped into the house, "NAT!"  
Natasha giggled from the kitchen, getting herself under control she stepped out into the living room, "Yes Barton? Whoa, I like the new hair color! Celeste help you choose it?"  
"I definitely didn't go to bed with bright red hair last night. Funny I should wake up with it this morning. Celeste swears she didn't have anything to do with it, so that leaves you."  
"Me? Why would you think I would?"  
"Because you're the only other person that knows where I live!"  
She put her hands up, "I can assure you Clint, I didn't have anything to do with this." She watched as he came farther into the living room, "I do have to say though, I do like it. I think fire engine red suits you."  
"I agree." Celeste said with a giggle, "I like it so much it's now my wallpaper."  
"WHAT?!" Bee-lining for Celeste he was met by Tony, "Move it Stark."  
"Okay fine, I did it alright?"  
"How'd you know where I lived?"  
"I didn't." He cleared his throat, "Nat told me."  
"HEY!" Natasha yelled from across the room, "You said you wouldn't say anything!"  
"I hate all of you."  
Celeste pouted, "Even me?"  
Looking at her he smiled, "Especially you."  
"I'm hurt."  
Steve walked into the room, "If you four are done being children, we have work to do."  
"You heard the big man, let's go." Tony replied as he followed Steve, Natasha following him.  
Clint and Celeste stayed behind momentarily, "Did you really take a picture of me?"  
She nodded, "I did this morning while you were still sleeping."  
"Do you actually like it?"  
She shrugged, "I could get used to it." Standing on her tip toes she kissed his cheek, "We should probably go before Steve drags us into the lab by our ears."


End file.
